Chris Brown
Chris Brown is a piece of shit whose career should've ended a long, long time ago. Where do we even start? Christopher started out with a pretty promising career and due to social media being just as fresh and young as we had thought Febreezy was, it took nearly 4 years for everyone to figure out he was trash. Who knows how long it will take before we start caring that he's trash. He has yet to sincerely redeem himself for any of the trashy shit he's done or face any serious repercussions. Domestic Disturbia '09 On February 8th, 2009, Shit Brown turnT himself in on allegations of domestic assault on an unnamed female. We later found that the alleged victim was the his girlfriend at the time, Rihanna, who had filed a report that she was assaulted with a a deadly weapon. More details on this shitstorm here if you want to make yourself angry. Heres Rihanna explaining what happened, a detailed report on her injuries, and a full account from the police. He was sentenced to five years probation, 180 days of community labor and ordered not to contact Rihanna. In the meantime, Please Drown wanted everyone to know that he's super soz about beating the hell out of Rihanna and that's he's now getting help from not only God, but Jesus. Wow. But! After those horrific photos of Rihanna were leaked to the public, it's unsurprising that decided to put in more effort to repair his nice guy look. Piss Clown releases a well thought out apology and cries during his tribute performance at the BET Awards over well known child molester, Michael Jackson. The praise was endless... *sigh* Chris Brown VS The Gays PART ONE: razbreezy Step Down seems to have some serious beef with the gay community. Back in 2010, he got into a twitter fight with former boybander, Raz B. Not only does Crizzle Brizzle throw homophobic slurs left and right but to top it off, he taunts the B2K member about his alleged molestation... a lot. Lil' Breezy later lies and states that he loves his gay fans and that he wasn't attacking them, just their sexuality. Shit Crown was confused as to why it's okay for Raz B to remind everyone that he beat his ex-girlfriend Rihanna bloody but it's not okay for him to make rape jokes and be homophobic. PART TWO: chrank Chris seemed to have a problem with Frank Ocean before anyone even knew he was bisexual. On his regular battlefield, the keyboard warrior tweeted some weird ass, dumb ass, pointless ass shit about his birth name twin. The responsibility denier retaliated in a way that must have been super offensive to the Suite Life of Zack and Cody star, causing a series of wild ass tweets about Frank and his offensive cohorts, Odd Future. Almost an entire year later, when asked how he felt about the singer/liar/rapper coming out, the Amber Rose cosplayer responded with "No Homo". Again, at the start of 2013, Homophobreezy got into yet another altercation with Frank, apparently over a parking spot, ending in him and his goon squad jumping Frank. Frankie says that Brown had (unsurprisingly) called him homophobic slurs as well. PART THREE: Chris Brown/Original Male Character Brown punches a gay fan for photobombing a picture, says homophobic stuff. He's an out of control asshole. Water is wet. Blah, blah, blah. Category:Pieces of Shit Category:Singers Category:Browse